One Giant at a Time
by Kimberly Torres-Sloan
Summary: Callie and Mark have Teo, who is their pride and joy, but something happens and it's not going to just be the three of them anymore. Callie can't wait, but after a few bad days, she begins to second guess. Will everything work out? They'll just have to take it one Giant at a time. Pairings: Mallie, Addex, MerDer, Crowen, and Japril.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in bed and smiled when I came face to face with Mark. He was staring at me.

"Morning beautiful." He said and kissed me. I grinned.

"Good morning Mark." I said. Mark smiled. Teo ran in and jumped onto Mark.

"Oof, watch it kiddo." Mark groaned.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Teo whined. Mark sighed and sat up in bed.

"Alright kiddo, give me a minute and I'll make you some eggs sound good?" Mark asked. Teo nodded and hopped down off of Mark. I smiled.

"Guess my plans for the morning are ruined." Mark murmured and climbed out of bed. I smiled and pulled the covers in closer. Teo was four now and even though he wasn't Mark's, he loved Mark like his daddy. His real dad had died when he was three months old. I buried my face in the covers and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I caught a whiff of the eggs and my stomach turned up into a knot. I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom; I made it just in time and threw up last night's dinner into the toilet. Mark came in.

"Cal? Oh Cal." He said and knelt down next to me. I groaned and leaned back against him breathing deeply.

"Mark." I panted. He felt my forehead.

"Callie, you're burning up." He remarked. I groaned and leaned forward to throw up again. Mark rubbed my back and held my hair. Little feet thundered into the room.

"Daddy, what wrong with momma?" He asked.

"Mommy's sick buddy, but she'll be okay. Go eat your eggs." Mark told him.

"Otay. I love you momma." He said and ran out of the room. I made sure I was finished and leaned back on Mark again. Mark picked me up and carried me back to our bed. He sat a bucket down on the floor next to me.

"I'm going to take Teo to daycare and then I'll come home and take care of you." Mark said and pushed my hair back out of my eyes. I nodded and curled up into a tight ball. I fell asleep while Mark was gone. I woke up when I heard the door close. I instantly rolled over and threw up into the bucket. When Mark came into the room I was leaned over the bucket. He helped me lay back down and felt my forehead. He returned a few minutes later with the thermometer. He got me to open my mouth and he stuck the thermometer in. After a minute it beeped and he checked it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"102.4" He told me. I groaned.

"Mark, you need to take me to see Addison." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I told him. His eyes grew wide. He pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to call her and see what she wants to do." He told me. I nodded and buried my face into my pillow.

"Addison hey, Callie's sick and throwing up continuously, she has a fever but she thinks she's pregnant too." Mark explained. "Okay, I'll bring her in." He said and hung up. He came over to me and lifted me out of our bed. "Come on Cal, Addison wants to run a checkup." He told me and carried me to our car. He situated me in the backseat and climbed in the driver's side. It didn't take long for Mark to get to Seattle Grace Mercy West. I convinced him to let me walk to meet Addison in the Maternity ward's exam room. Addison was waiting for us. I climbed onto the exam table and she began to examine me. She drew some blood and sent it off for testing.

"When was your last period?" Addison asked.

"Six weeks." I said thinking about it for a minute. She nodded. Mark's pager went off.

"Callie, I'm really sorry. Richard's paging me 911. Addison take care of her okay?" Mark said and kissed me on the forehead. I nodded. Addison smiled at me.

"How are you and Alex?" I asked Addison. Addison and Alex had a little girl named Bailey who had just turned two.

"Good." She said smiling.

"How's Bailey?" I asked.

"Cute as everything." Addison told me. I smiled. I suddenly felt a stab of pain in my stomach. I grimaced. "Callie, are you okay?" She asked.

"My stomach hurts." I said like it was nothing. Addison lifted up my shirt and felt around my abdomen.

"Your abdomen's swollen, we need to run a CT." She decided. I sighed.

"You think it's appendicitis don't you?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"That's exactly what I think." She told me and helped me into a wheelchair. Thankfully there wasn't a line and we were back in the exam room before anyone noticed. My blood tests came in around the same time we got back to the room and Addison went to go get them. When she got back she was smiling.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes you are!" She smiled. "Here, let me run an ultrasound and we'll see how far along you are." She suggested. I nodded. Despite feeling like crap I was so excited to have a little one on the way. She moved the wand around.

"How does it look?" I asked. She smiled and showed me the screen. There were two fetus's on the screen. I gasped.

"Callie, it looks like you are having twins, and you're about eight weeks." Addison told me.

"Oh my gosh. Teo's going to be so excited." I smiled and instinctively rubbed my stomach. Addison smiled. Her pager went off.

"I'm going to go grab your CT scans okay?" She told me. I nodded and continued to stare at the image of Mark and I's twins. Addison came in about twenty minutes later, by then I had analyzed every detail of the twins.

"Is it Appendicitis?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Dr. Bailey's been paged." She told me. Bailey came in almost as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Torres? You're my Appy?" She asked. I nodded. Bailey sighed.

"Alright, I'll have Steward set you up in a room." She said referring the Intern beside her. She waved. Bailey shook her head and left the room with Addison. Dr. Steward helped me into the wheelchair.

"You're the Ortho Attending right?" She asked. I nodded. "I like Ortho, that's what I'd like to specialize in." She told me and helped me into a bed. She hooked me to and IV and all of the required monitors. She glanced over my chart for a few minutes before deciding to hook me to a fetal monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight weeks later

Teo jumped onto the bed and woke me up abruptly. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Teo don't jump on mommy." Mark warned. Teo sighed.

"Sorry mommy, I forgot about the babies." Teo said staring down at his hands. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay mi hijo." I told him. He smiled.

"How are babies?" He asked. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"They're good. Would you like to say good morning?" I asked. Teo nodded and put his face close to my baby bump.

"Hola babies." He said grinning. Mark smiled.

"Come on squirt, I'm guessing you want some breakfast?" Mark asked scooping Teo up and tickling his stomach. Teo shrieked with joy. I smiled. Today we had an appointment with Addison to find out the sexes and we had decided to let Teo go with us. I climbed out of bed and went to go get a shower. The hot water felt amazing on my sore aching back. I was only sixteen weeks but already my back hurt constantly. After soaking for a good ten minutes, I dried my hair. I was pulling my scrub parents on when I felt the babies move. It felt a bit like one of them had the hiccups. I grinned and pulled my scrub top on. I walked into the kitchen and found Teo chomping away on pancakes. Mark smiled when he saw me and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"They moved." I whispered. He smiled.

"That's awesome, hey Cal." He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your breasts are huge." He whispered. I smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Mark!" I gasped. Mark grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

"You are such a teenager sometimes." I giggled. He smiled.

"You're amazing Callie, you know that right?" He asked. I smiled.

"I try." I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Look mommy!" Teo boasted. I looked over at him, he had finished his pancakes.

"Good job hijo." I told him and picked up his plate. Mark took it from me and started washing it. Teo hopped down from his chair.

"Can I go play?" Teo asked. I shook my head.

"Not right not hijo. Why don't you watch some cartoons? We have to leave soon." I told him. He nodded and went into the living room. Mark placed Teo's dish in the dishwasher and then wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rubbed his hands over my bump.

"I hope we get girls." Mark told me. I glanced at him funny.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Teo's amazing, but I want a little you." He told me. I smiled and kissed him. I glanced at the clock.

"We need to go." I sighed. Mark nodded and pulled away. Teo was sitting on the couch watching Scooby Do when we walked into the room. He smiled.

"Ready to go see babies?" Teo asked. I nodded. He hopped down off the couch and ran to put his shoes on. When we got to the hospital Addison was waiting for us in the lobby. She smiled and knelt down next to Teo.

"How's it going Teo?" She asked.

"Good. I want to see babies." He told Addison matter-of-factly. She smiled and held out her hand for him.

"Let's go then." She told him. He smiled and took Addison's hand. I laid down on the exam table and lifted my shirt up. Addison squirted the gel onto my abdomen and moved the wand around until she got a good view of the twins.

"Babies?" Teo asked when she pointed out the two fetuses to him. She nodded.

"Yes, there's baby A, and baby B." She told him pointing to each one. "Do you want to know the sexes?" Addison asked us. Mark and I nodded.

"We do." I told her. Addison nodded.

"Well it looks like Baby A is a little girl, and Baby B is a little boy." Addison told us. Teo smiled.

"I'll have baby brother to play with." He said excitedly. Addison smiled.

"Come on Teo, mommy has to have some tests done now, how about we go get some ice cream?" Mark suggested. Teo nodded and took Mark's hand. They walked out of the room together. Addison handed me a paper towel and cleaned the gel off my abdomen.

"Now for the un fun part." Addison said. I laughed. She pulled out a syringe and took my blood. My blood tests came back normal so I went to go find Teo and Mark. I found them in the cafeteria enjoying an ice cream come. Teo smiled up at me. He had a ring of chocolate around his mouth. I giggled.

"How did everything go?" Mark asked. I smiled.

"Everything's perfectly normal and they are right on track as far as growth and development." I told him. Mark smiled.

"That's good. What time is Teo's appointment?" He asked. I checked my watch.

"In an hour." I told him.

"Let's go now." He decided. I nodded.

"Okay Teo, your turn." I told him. Teo shook his head.

"No. No. I don't like the doctor." He complained. I smiled and whipped the chocolate off his mouth with a paper towel.

"I know you don't hijo, but you only have to go once a year." I reminded him. He sighed.

"Okay momma." He agreed reluctantly and took my hand. We walked to the car together. Mark had to go to work while I took Teo to the doctor. Dr. Walker called Teo back after a good twenty minutes in the waiting room.

"Hey Teo, how are we feeling today?" He asked. Teo shrugged.

"Okay." He decided. Dr. Walker smiled.

"That's good. I need you to step on this scale and we're going to see how much you weigh okay?" He said. Teo nodded and slowly stepped on to the scale. Everything was going okay until Dr. Walker asked Teo to do the eye activity. Teo had started to look sickly, and Dr. Walker noticed. "What's wrong bud?" He asked and told Teo to sit down on the table.

"I just feel funny. My head hurts and I'm tired." Teo complained.

"Why don't you lay down while I talk to momma in the hallway okay?" Dr. Walker told him. Teo nodded and laid down. I followed Dr. Walker outside.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed Teo's weight isn't what it should be." Dr. Walker told me. "I figured it was nothing because he's short for his age, but now I have a hunch. Has he been eating okay?" Dr. Walker asked.

"Yeah, he's always eating it seems." I told him. He nodded.

"I'd like your permission to run a blood test." He said. I nodded.

"Anything you need to do." I told him. He nodded and went back into Teo's room. Teo was almost asleep but he sat up when he heard the door close behind us. Dr. Walker pulled a kit out of the cupboard. Teo's eyes widened with fear when he saw the needle.

"No. No needles." Teo said backing in to a corner. I sat down next to him on the table and he curled up into my chest.

"Hey Teo, listen buddy, I know you don't like needles, but this is so we can figure out why you feel yucky. Okay?" I said. Teo nodded slowly.

"Okay." He said and slowly held out his arm for Dr. Walker but he didn't move his head from my chest. Dr. Walker slowly pushed the needle in. Teo started crying quietly.

"Hey. Shh. It's almost over." I told him. Dr. Walker smiled and removed the needle. He put a cotton ball over the incision and put a Scooby Do band aid over it.

"All done." He told Teo. Teo removed his head from my chest and looked over the band aid. "I'll be right back." Dr. Walker said and left the room with Teo's blood sample. I was afraid that Dr. Walker thought Teo had diabetes.

"You were very brave." I told him and kissed his forehead. Teo smiled.

"It wasn't so bad." He said sticking out his chest with pride. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're so silly." I told him. Teo smiled. We talked about Scooby Do until Dr. Walker came back into the room.

"Can I talk to mommy outside for a minute?" He asked Teo. Teo nodded. I stood up and followed him into the hallway. "Teo has type one diabetes." Dr. Walker informed me. My heart dropped.

"Oh no." I murmured.

"We need to admit him to Children's for awhile so we can monitor it and see what the best course of action is." He told me. I sighed. I couldn't imagine Teo laying in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. I nodded.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I've called ahead. Just go up to the desk and they've got a room set up for him." He told me. I nodded and we went back into the room.

"Hey Teo, I'm sorry buddy but we need you to go to the hospital for a little while so we can make you feel better okay?" Dr. Walker told him. Teo glanced at me with fear in his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." He said shakily. He hopped off the table and I offered my hand for him to take.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Weeks Later

I held Teo's finger gently and pressed a button the pen. It pricked his finger and he winced. Then he put his finger to the strip and it sucked in his blood. He put his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. His meter beeped and I checked it. I ruffled his hair.

"Good job Teo, no Insulin shot this time." I told him. Teo removed his finger from his mouth and smiled. Mark came in and threw his coat down on the table.

"Daddy! My sugar's normal. No shots!" Teo told him happily. Mark smiled and hoisted Teo up onto his shoulders. Teo giggled.

"Good job squirt." Mark said and sat him back down in his chair at the table.

"Spaghetti's still hot." I told Mark. Mark nodded and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright little man, time for your bath." I told him. Teo groaned.

"Momma." He pleaded.

"No, you got to skip yesterday, but not today." I told him. Teo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Teo, momma can't fight with you anymore, the babies make her very tired, please cooperate." Mark reminded him and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. Teo sighed and climbed down from his chair.

"Yes daddy." He said. Teo had a soft spot anytime you mentioned the babies or how tired mommy was. He was most definitely a momma's boy. After I bathed him and I adjusted the flow of his insulin pump and tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight my little Prince." I said and kissed his forehead. Teo smiled.

"Night momma." He yawned. I flicked the light off and left his room. Mark was washing his plate off when I came back into the kitchen. I plopped down in a chair at the table and leaned my head on my hand while I watched Mark. When he was finished he turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Long day?" He asked. I nodded sleepily.

"They were so active today, I had to stop every thirty minutes and sit down." I told him. Mark came over and rubbed my shoulders. "Sometimes I worry that we won't be able to handle this." I said rubbing my temples. I had a killer headache.

"Why do you say that?" Mark asked.

"Teo's diabetic, what if we got so busy with the twins we forget to check his blood sugar and it crashes?" I asked. Mark sighed.

"I don't know." He admitted. I put my head down on the table. "Cal, is something wrong?" He asked.

"I just have a pounding headache." I confessed.

"I think you should take something and go to bed." He suggested. I nodded and slowly stood up. I went into our bedroom and changed into my favorite pair of pajama pants. Then I went into the bathroom and took two Tylenol PM. I was out before Mark could come in to check on me. When I woke up I still had the same pounding headache. Mark was in the shower when I woke up. I crawled out of bed and brushed my hair the best that I could with my hand. I wandered into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. My headaches were making it difficult to see. When I walked by the living room on my way to the kitchen, I heard the TV. I poked my head inside the room and found Teo sitting with his eyes glued to the TV. Scooby Doo was on again. That kid loved that show way too much. I smiled and went into the kitchen. I was in the process of pouring a cup of coffee when Mark came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I sat the coffee pot down on the counter. His hands rubbed over my baby bump and he kissed his way from the base of my neck up to my ear. I smiled.

"Good morning Mark." I said. He smiled and pulled away so I could pour my coffee.

"Morning babe. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I still have the worst headache." I confessed. Mark looked at me with concern.

"Maybe you should see Addison?" He suggested. I nodded.

"I would if I could focus long enough to drive." I told him.

"Well, today isn't my day off, I still have to work. I'll drive you." Mark said. I took a sip of my coffee.

"I totally forgot today was still a weekday." I said. Mark glanced at me worriedly.

"It's only Thursday Cal." Mark said. I sighed.

"It's all the hormones." I said. Mark laughed.

"I hope that's all it is. Here, you eat, I'll check squirt's blood sugar." Mark said. I nodded and grabbed a scone out of a container on the counter. I took a bite and one of the babies kicked in response.

Two hours later

Teo's sugar had been low that morning, which meant he hadn't been feeling good so getting him to daycare had been a hassle. So of course Mark and I were thirty minutes late getting to the hospital. Bailey saw me looking for Addison after I had said goodbye to Mark.

"Torres what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for Addison. Don't worry, I'm not working on my day off trust me. Ill have plenty of work to do Saturday." I laughed.

"Why do you need Addison? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I've just been having really bad headaches and Mark wants me to go get it checked." I explained. Addison came up to us.

"Callie, what are you doing here. You have until Saturday off." She said.

"I was actually looking for you." I told her and Bailey left to go yell at her intern.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked leading me to an exam room. I sat down on the table.

"I've been having these really awful headaches and Mark wants me to get it checked out. He worries too much." I said rolling my eyes. Addison nodded.

"Well, just to be on the safe side lets run some tests okay?" Addison suggested. I nodded.

"Whatever will make him sleep at night." I joked. Addison smiled and drew some blood, then ran a CT.

"I'll put a rush on this so we can get you home, you look exhausted." Addison pointed and sent the blood sample off with an intern.

"I am, and I've been so worried about Teo." I admitted. Addison nodded.

"Is he doing okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"He seems to be adjusting well." I told her. She smiled.

"That's good." She said and had me lay down. I did as I was told. She lifted up my shirt and felt around my stomach. "Everything feels good, let me run a quick ultrasound." She decided. I nodded and she pulled the machine closer. She squirted the gel on to my abdomen and moved the radar around until she got a good view of the twins. The sounds of two strong heartbeats filled the room.

"There they are." I said a tear slipping down my cheek. They were so beautiful.

"Everything looks and sounds good. Now I'm just worried about you." She said and handed me a paper towel so I could clean off my stomach.

"It's probably just because I've been stressed lately." I told her.

"Well you need to try and reduce stress." She warned. I nodded. The twins were fighting again. I grimaced.

"Callie?" Addison asked.

"Calm down Addison, they're just fighting." I told her. "You and Mark worry too much." I said annoyed. The intern came back in and showed Addison my CT scans which were clean, then she handed Addison my blood tests and left.

"Everything looks normal, I am going to prescribe some extra strength pain medication for your headaches, and advise you to get lots of extra sleep. Make Mark do most of the work around the house. Your body is exhausted Callie, I'd also like you to keep your feet elevated as much as possible, they're really swollen." She told me. I nodded taking it all in. "Mark's in surgery so I'll run you home." She told me. I nodded and stood up from the table. We walked out to her car together. She decided to stay with me at the house until she got paged in on a case. We spent most of the afternoon relaxing on the couch and watching Lifetime Movies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short but it seemed like a good place to stop. I promise next chapter will be longer. I love baby names and all but I always seem to use the same names in my stories over and over, so for this story I am asking for my readers to help me out a bit. If you have any baby name ideas drop a review and let me know, it would be much appreciated. Also, reviews of any kind make me very happy. Constructive criticism is also appreciated, I love to know what I can do to make my stories more enjoyable to my readers. Thank you so much for reading!**

One week later

I rolled over in bed and rubbed my eyes. I checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was seven and Teo hadn't jumped on the bed yet. Mark was absent as well. I instantly assumed the worst. I got out of bed as quickly as I could. I found Mark and Teo in the living room. Teo was laying with his head in Mark's lap. His eyes were closed and Mark kept messing with his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He doesn't feel good." Mark told me. I sat down next to Teo. He lifted his head out of Mark's lap and leaned against my chest. I felt his forehead it was burning up.

"Have you checked his blood sugar?" I asked. Mark nodded.

"It was really high." Mark told me. I sighed and pulled Teo in closer.

"Teo do you want to go see Dr. Walker?" I asked. Teo nodded his head. I sighed, you knew it was bad when the kid who always threw a fit when he had to go to the doctor, actually wanted to see the doctor. I sighed.

"Teo, why don't you let mommy go get ready and then we'll go see Dr. Walker?" Mark suggested. Teo moaned and moved back over to lean on Mark. I stood up.

"I'll be right back baby, I promise." I told him. I went back into the bedroom. I got dressed quickly pausing only to glance at my expanding stomach for a second. When I walked back into the living room, Teo was clutching on to Mark's shirt. His eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and pushed his hair back it was sopping with sweat.

"His head hurts and his throat hurts." Mark told me. I sighed. Mark scooped him up and carried him out to the car. When we got to Dr. Walker's he was in terrible shape. Dr. Walker called him back and told him to lie down on the table after he checked Teo's temperature. He checked his blood sugar and drew some blood as well as an in depth physical exam. Mark got a page and had to leave. He kissed Teo gently on his forehead and left. I sat with Teo and tried to keep him calm while Dr. Walker was out of the room.

"I'm sorry momma." Teo said and buried his head into my chest. I frowned.

"Whatever for baby?" I asked.

"Worrying you. I overheard you and daddy talking about how you were worried about me." Teo said. I smiled.

"It's okay baby." I promised. Dr. Walker came back in.

"Teo buddy, I need to talk to mommy outside." Dr. Walker said. I stood up and followed him outside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Teo's got Pharyngitis. I'm going to put him on a round of antibiotics and I'm going to give him a couple shots, one of antibiotics, another of steroids." He told me. I nodded. We went back into the room and Dr. Walker explained to Teo what was going to happen. Teo was surprisingly calm when Dr. Walker gave him the shots. Afterwards I took Teo home and we curled up together on the couch watching cartoons. Thankfully the shots seemed to help a bit and he had calmed down. We stopped by Walmart on the way home and grabbed a tub of ice cream. Dr. Walker said it would help soothe Teo's throat and it would be easy for him to swallow with a swollen throat. Teo had refused to eat it though. I checked his blood sugar and when it came back as low I forced him to eat it. Mark came home around five that afternoon. Teo was fast asleep by then. I was half asleep when I heard the door open and close. I carefully moved Teo off of my leg and followed Mark into the kitchen.

"What did Dr. Walker say?" Mark asked.

"It's Pharyngitis." I told him. Mark nodded.

"Did he have to get any shots?" He asked and started rummaging through cupboards.

"Two. He was really brave." I told Mark. He pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard and started snacking on them.

"How are the twins?" Mark asked.

"Killing me." I said truthfully and plopped down in a chair.

"How so?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I've been so sick. Like all day I've just felt like crap. Maybe it's just sympathy for Teo, I don't really know. I just feel sick." I told him and leaned my head on to his shoulder. Mark stroked my hair.

"How about I carry Teo to bed and then you and I just lay in bed all night and cuddle." Mark suggested. I nodded and stood up. Mark got up and went into the living room to get Teo. I tided up the kitchen a bit and then went and got ready for bed. I climbed under the covers about the same time that Mark came into the room. He changed and climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my neck. I smiled and fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up abruptly. One of the babies had just kicked the crap out of me. I groaned and rubbed my stomach.

"Please calm down." I begged. It was like they were doing cartwheels. I sighed and climbed out of bed. My back ached and my stomach hurt like I was having cramps, not being kicked. I groaned and made my way into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Then I went and checked on Teo. He was fast asleep with the covers pulled up tightly to his chin. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He still had a fever. Then I turned and left his room. The house Mark and I had bought last year was small but cozy. I loved it. Teo had thrown a fit when we first moved but now he loved all the play room he got. We had started to decorate the spare bedroom for the twins which meant we had to move all of Teo's toys into his room and he wasn't too happy about that. I wandered into what was going to be the twin's room and sat down in the old rocking chair. I rocked slowly and tried to think of how we were going to make this work. Teo needed to be watched carefully but the twins would need to be watched too. There were only two of us. I felt overwhelmed and exhausted. I know that it wasn't good to stress, but I couldn't help it. Lately I had been feeling extremely sick too. I was almost constantly having abdominal pains and dizziness. I knew that I needed to go see Addison but I'd been so busy lately. I couldn't even keep track of what day it was anymore. I think it's Friday. Mark came into the twin's room.

"Hey Callie, what are you doing up already?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I told him.

"Do you still feel bad?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mark, what are we going to name them?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. Are there any names you like?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't really looked into it." I admitted. He laughed.

"Me either." He confessed.

"Pick a letter." I suggested.

"Hmm, okay. Well no T's. I hate people who name their kids with the same letter." He decided. I nodded.

"What about W or P?" I asked. Mark shrugged.

"You went for two of the hardest letters." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I did not."

"Sure, name at least three girl names that start with P." Mark challenged.

"Uhm, Piper, Pheobe, Paige." I rambled.

"The Charmed sisters?" Mark asked roaring with laughter.

"Shut up." I spat.

"Okay, three boy names that start with W." Mark said.

"William, Walter, Wyatt." I said. Mark nodded.

"Touché. But do you like any of those names?" Mark asked.

"Not really." I admitted. Mark smiled.

"My point exactly. How about N or H?" Mark suggested.

"Three girl names starting with N. Go." I teased.

"Natalie, Nicole, Natasha." Mark said sticking his tongue out.

"Three boy names starting with H then?" I asked.

"Henry, Harry, Hector." He said matter of factly.

"Hector?" I asked laughing.

"This is getting nowhere." Mark chuckled. I sighed and rubbed my stomach. Mark sat down next to me in the other rocking chair.

"I'm ready for them to be here." I said finally after a long moment of silence.

"Me too. I'm ready for a big happy family. I don't know about you, but even after the twins I want another one." He said looking around the nursery. The walls were painted a light yellow color and two cribs were next to each other against the wall.

"I think we could do one more after the twins." I agreed. Mark smiled. I glanced at the Mickey Mouse clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Mark said pulling me to my feet and leading me back through the house. I crawled into bed with him and he wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled in close and fell asleep.

Four Weeks Later

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I was twenty four weeks by now and my back was constantly aching, other than that I was feeling a lot better. Mark and I had narrowed it down to two names for each sex. For the girl names we had Whitney Danielle or Genevieve Nicole, and for the boys we had Seth William or Cole Brian. After we had it narrowed down to two each it was almost impossible to decide. We figured when we saw them for the first time we would name them based on which one they looked more like. We were also taking to everyone at the hospital and asking them to take a vote. Teo was getting antsy about school starting soon and his birthday. Teo would be five in a month and he started Kindergarten two weeks after. He was pretty much bouncing off the walls in excitement. I was really nervous about sending him to school with teachers being left to make sure his blood sugar stays in check. Something could go seriously wrong. I got into the shower and let the hot water cascade down my back. I had to stop worrying so much. Addison warned me every time I came in for an appointment that my blood pressure was too high. I knew that put me at serious risk for preeclampsia and the fact that I was carrying twins made preeclampsia even more dangerous. After my shower I pulled on my scrubs and went to go wake up Teo. Mark was already at work. He'd been paged late last night because of a burn victim. I found Teo sitting on the couch watching Scooby Doo. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"Morning madre." Teo said and cuddled in close to me.

"Morning Teo, are you hungry mijo?" I asked. Teo nodded.

"Can I just have Lucky Charms dry?" Teo asked hopefully. I shrugged.

"I don't know Teo, depends on what your blood sugar is. Let me check really quick okay mijo?" I asked. Teo nodded. I smiled and went into the kitchen to grab his kit. I went back into the living room and sat down next to him again.

"I do it by myself today." Teo said. I nodded and gave him his kit. He pricked his finger and let the test strip suck up the blood. His meter beeped and he tried to read it. "I can't read it." He huffed finally. I smiled.

"It's low bud, you can have the Lucky Charms." I told him and ruffled his dark brown hair. He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! So I'm a little stumped. It simply cannot decide between the two names. So I'm asking for your help. If you could drop a review and vote on Whitney Danielle or Genevieve Nicole for the girl name. And Seth William or Liam Alexander for the boy name. Your help would be so greatly appreciated and the sooner I figure out which name to use the faster I can get to the birth of the twins. **

Two weeks later

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. When I opened my eyes I found a tray of them sitting on the nightstand. I stretched and pushed myself into a sitting position. I checked the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned when I realized I had slept in and was late for work and Mark had let me. I sighed and pulled the tray of pancakes onto my lap. I was already late so why not enjoy some breakfast? Mark had left a note on the tray.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I hope you slept well, I know you haven't been sleeping all that well lately so I let you sleep in. I called Richard and he said it was okay. Don't be too mad at me. Teo told me to add that he loves you. His sugar was normal this morning so I rewarded him with some McDonald's but I made your favorite before we left. I hope you enjoy it. Take it easy, just come into work when you're ready._

_ Forever yours, Mark._

I smiled and took a bite of the pancakes. Mark was an amazing cook I had to give him that. This was the sweetest gesture since the night we'd gotten married. We hadn't been married too long. About two years now. Teo was two when we got married. I guess we'd been kind of started dating three months after George died. George was Teo's biological father. Of course George had died when Teo was three months old so Teo never really knew him. We dated for over a year before he proposed. He was giving me time to get over George. I finished my pancakes and decided to watch the news while I enjoyed the glass of orange juice. Then I hopped in the shower. After taking a really long shower I pulled on a pair of scrubs and dried my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Then I laced up my sneakers, grabbed my phone and pager and left the house making sure to lock the door behind me. I stopped at Starbucks on the way to work and finally arrived at work a total of two hours later than usual, and it felt really great. Addison found me in the Attending's lounge a few hours and a surgery later.

"Hey Cal. How's it going?" Addison asked and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Pretty good. It feels good to get a couple extra hours of sleep. I hadn't been sleeping at all lately." I told her and went back to charting. Addison sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm pregnant again." Addison told me. I glanced up from my chart.

"Wow Addison, that's great." I exclaimed. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"It really is." She agreed. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Six weeks." She told me.

"Have you told Alex?" I asked. She nodded.

"I told him a few days ago. We told Bailey last night. She doesn't really get it yet." Addison told me. I nodded. I was glad Teo was four instead of two like Bailey, he understood it a little more.

"Well, enjoy being small while you can." I told her and rubbed my stomach. Addison smiled.

"You're feeling okay right? I know earlier you were having some cramping." Addison asked. I nodded.

"It comes and it goes." I shrugged.

"How's your blood pressure?" She asked.

"I don't know I haven't really checked. I've been more relaxed lately though. Teo's getting the hang of being diabetic so I'm not as worried about how we're going to handle all of this." I told her. She smiled.

"That's good. You have an appointment in two weeks right?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, the twenty-eight week appointment." I told her nodding. She nodded.

"Exactly. Did we ever run an amneo?" Addison asked. I shook my head.

"Mark and I decided against it." I reminded her. She nodded.

"What do you have on your schedule for today?" Addison asked.

"I have a knee replacement in two hours but other than that no. Not unless I get paged to the ER." I told her. Addison nodded.

"I have a mom in labor but she's only three centimeters. So I'm just going to take a nap or something. I spent all morning with my head in the toilet." Addison told me. I shook my head.

"I feel you." I told her. She smiled. One of the twins kicked hard. I groaned and rubbed my stomach. "Come on not now. You were doing so good today." I mumbled. Addison smiled sympathetically. Now they were full on fighting. I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. Addison put her arm around me in an encouraging hug. She was my best friend.

"They'll be here soon. In a few weeks it'll get too cramped in your uterus for them to do much moving." Addison told me. I took a deep breath.

"Thank God." I laughed and pulled away. They were still fighting but not as hard. Addison smiled.

"Why don't you get some more sleep before your surgery?" Addison asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Good idea. I'll see you later Addison." I said and left the lounge in search of the nearest empty oncall room. I got about twenty minutes of sleep before I got paged 911 to the ER. I met everyone outside the ER at the ambulance bay. Chief Webber stood in front of all of us.

"Alright guys, massive train wreck, you know the protocol, you know your duty. Let's get it done and save lives!" He said as the first ambulance pulled in. We all nodded and got to work. I spent the rest of the day on my feet fixing bones and saving hands. By the time I got home I was beyond all definitions of tired. Mark let me go to bed early and he stayed up with Teo.


	7. I'll Take Care of You

Two Weeks Later

Mark gently shook me awake.

"Callie, it's time to get up." He told me softly placing a kiss on my cheek. I groaned.

"No, five more minutes." I complained.

"Callie, we have an appointment with Addison this morning. We have to make sure the babies are still doing good. Come on." Mark reminded me. I sighed and sat up. I felt queasy the second I did. "Callie, are you okay? You look green." Mark told me worriedly.

"I think so." I told him shakily. He felt my forehead.

"You're a little warm, I think it's a good thing we have an appointment today. Come on, I'll help you to the shower. It might make you feel better." Mark said. I nodded and took his outstretched hand. He slowly helped me out of bed. I was a little dizzy. He made sure I wouldn't fall until he got me undressed and safely into the bathtub. He started some warm water and put some bubbles into it. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some clothes." He told me. I nodded and he left the room. Addison was right, my uterus was starting to get more cramped and the twins hadn't been moving around as much, but they were moving today and that just made me even more queasy. Mark returned with some clothes and put them on the counter.

"Mark. Will you get in with me?" I asked. Mark nodded and stripped down to his boxers. He slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back against him. "Thank you." I whispered. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Anytime, any day." He whispered back. We soaked in the bubble bath for awhile until I heard Teo turn on Scooby Doo. "Come on Cal, Teo is up." Mark told me gently. I nodded. He stood up slowly and then helped me out of the tub. He wrapped me in a towel and left to change into some fresh clothes. When he came back I was leaning against the bath tub with the lid to the toilet up trying to hold back the vomit.

"Mark." I whimpered.

"Oh Callie." He sighed and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "You've gotten warmer. You feel like throwing up?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm going to put Teo on the bus and then we'll go see Addison okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on let's get you dressed first though." I nodded.

"Okay." I said quietly. Mark helped me to my feet. I slowly got dressed without his help. Then he dried my hair for me. Then he helped me out to the couch in the living room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with momma?" Teo asked.

"She doesn't feel good buddy." Mark told him. I sighed and closed my eyes. Teo came over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry momma, hope you feel better." He told me. I smiled.

"Thank you Mijo." I told him. He smiled and sat back down on his seat in front of the TV. Mark handed him a pop tart to eat while Mark checked his blood sugar. Mark gave me a thumbs up meaning his blood sugar was fine.

"Got your backpack together Teo?" Mark asked. Teo nodded. "Go get it for me please." Mark told him. Teo nodded and ran upstairs. A few minutes later Teo came running back downstairs. His Scooby Doo backpack slung across his back.

"Mark, don't forget his jacket." I reminded Mark.

"Right, Teo go get your rain jacket out of the closet please." Mark told Teo. Teo nodded and gave Mark his backpack before running to the hallway closet. He came back in a few seconds with his jacket in hand. Mark helped him into it and then helped him put his backpack on. "Looking good little man. Come on lets go wait outside for the bus." Mark said. Teo took Mark's hand and walked out the front door. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed circles on it until I fell asleep. When I woke up Mark was gently shaking me.

"Hey." I groaned.

"Ready to go see Addison?" Mark asked. I nodded and Mark helped me to my feet. He'd slipped my tennis shoes on while I was asleep. By the time we got the hospital Addison was waiting for us in the exam room. I slowly eased myself up and on to the table. Addison smiled sympathetically and started the exam by taking my temperature.

"You're running a fever." Addison said worriedly and scribbled it down onto my chart. "Mark said you were feeling sick?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"That's an understatement." I told her. Addison smiled.

"Have you thrown up yet?" She asked while checking my blood pressure. I shook my head. "Do you feel like it?" She asked. I nodded. She nodded and wrote my blood pressure down on my chart. She then started to take some blood. "Any stomach pains?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just kicking." I told her. She nodded. She sent my blood off to the lab with an intern and then started to run an ultrasound. Both babies were moving around a lot.

"The babies appear agitated. They probably don't like you being sick any more than you do. But other than that they appear very healthy. Our main concern right now is getting you better." Addison told me. I nodded.

"How do we do that?" Mark asked Addison.

"Well first we have to wait for the blood tests to come back so we know what's wrong. However, Callie is a bit dehydrated so I'm going to put her on an IV of fluids. Addison said pulling an IV kit from the cupboard. I sighed, I hated needles. I had no problem sticking other people, but I was pathetic when it came to sticking me. Mark held my hand while Addison set up the IV. After it was set up I relaxed a little. I fell asleep while we were waiting on my blood tests. Mark woke me up when the results were in. I groaned, I had begun to feel even worse.

"Callie, you have the stomach flu." Addison told me. I nodded. I'd had the stomach virus before, but this time it was way worse than the other times. "I'm going to let this bag of fluids drain and then give you some antibiotics and send you home for lots and lots of rest okay?" Addison told me. I nodded. "Okay, I'll go tell Richard, and be back to check on you in a bit. Get some rest." She told me and left. Mark gently stroked my hair until I fell asleep. When I woke up I was at home in my bed. I felt like I'd been run over by an eighteen wheeler. I groaned and leaned over. Mark had placed a bucket by the bed. I threw up into it.

"Ugh, gross." I complained. I checked the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Teo would be home soon, I didn't want him to catch this. There was a note on my bed stand. I picked it up and read it.

_Callie, _

_I asked Addison to look after Teo until you get better. I had to go into work but I will be back as soon as I get done with the emergency surgery I got pulled into. I put a bucket down by the bed for you just in case you throw up. I promise to bring home some chicken noodle soup when I come home. Rest easy Callie. I've got everything together. I'll be home soon._

_ Love always, _

_ Mark._

I smiled at home sweet he was. Unfortunately the happy moment ended abruptly when I had to throw up again. Everytime I moved from a certain position my stomach would lurch and I'd throw up again. After awhile of this someone entered the house. I knew it was Addison the second her heels hit the floor. After a few minutes she appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Callie, how do you feel?" She asked.

"I can't stop throwing up." I told her. "My stomach hurts I've thrown up so much." I told her. Addison felt my forehead.

"Your fever went up." She told me. She glanced down at my puke bucket that was nearing full. "Callie, have you drank anything? Or have you just thrown up?" She asked.

"Just throw up." I told her.

"You've got to be dehydrated. Hold on, let me clean this up and then we need to see if we can't get you to keep some water down." Addison said and picked up my puke bucket. She came back into the room a few minutes later with it all cleaned up. She put it back down by my bed. Then she disappeared into the kitchen and came back after a minute or two with a glass of sprite. I sipped it slowly for a little before setting it down on the night stand. Addison sat down on the bed with me and watched tv. After a few minutes I leaned over and threw up the Sprite. Addison sighed. "Come on Callie, we need to go to the hospital to get some fluids in you to stay."

Two hours later

I woke up in the same hospital bed I'd been in for the past hour and a half. I had been severely dehydrated so we had to wait until three bags of fluids were in my system. I was still on bag one. Mark came by to see me whenever he wasn't in surgery. He was there currently.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Sick." I groaned.

"I'm sorry baby." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Mark, I've got a really bad headache." I told him.

"That's cause your fever has gone up." He told me.

"Mark make it all go away." I complained.

"I wish I could Cal." He sighed and took my hand. I groaned and threw up into the bedpan.

"You told Addison to pick Teo up at three right?" I asked.

"Yes. I got it all under control. Try and get some more rest okay?" Mark said. I nodded. Mark kissed my forehead lightly and I closed my eyes back

**Thought that I needed to throw in some more Callie/Mark love. Like or dislike? Drop a review and let me know. I also still can't decide on what to name the twins. If you have any ideas let me know.**


	8. Stairs

Not having to throw up all the time felt awesome. After a few days I was better and today exactly a week from when I'd gotten sick, I was heading back to work. I was 29 weeks pregnant now, and honestly I'd never felt better. Teo was anxious to meet his brother and sister.

"Momma, when they be here?" He asked at breakfast that morning. He currently had his mouth full of eggs

"Hopefully eight more weeks." I told him and rubbed my stomach. Teo sighed.

"I'm ready to meet them now." He whined.

"Teo, don't whine." Mark told him. Teo sighed.

"Yes daddy." He told Mark.

"I love you buddy." Mark told him and ruffled his hair.

"Daddy not the hair." Teo told him sternly. Mark laughed.

"Okay." Mark agreed. I smiled. I loved my little family, and I was excited to be expanding it. Kimberly Arianna Sloan and Trenton Daniel Sloan were going to be the perfect addition to our little family. I still wanted them to take their time getting here though. I didn't want them to be premature like Teo. Teo had come at 28 weeks. Ten weeks premature and for awhile we didn't think he would make it. His lungs were under developed and he wasn't gaining weight like he should have been. But eventually he pulled through. He was my miracle boy. George and I were so happy when we got to take him home. But George joined the Army to be a trauma surgeon, and he shipped out three weeks later. He died two months later when a bomb went off in the mobile hospital he was working in on the front lines. I had cried for weeks. During which time Teo stayed with Addison. Fifteen weeks old and I had completely stopped caring for him. After Mark showed me that there was life after George, I vowed that I would never leave Teo again. I promised him the day Addison slipped him back into my arms that I would never again forget about him or stop taking care of him. Teo grew up around Mark. He always called Mark dad even before Mark and I had gotten married. I told him when he turned three that Mark wasn't really his daddy. Teo had nodded and told me that he knew he wasn't because he looked nothing like him. I showed Teo a picture of George in his Army uniform the day he shipped out. George was holding a small bundle and smiling down at it. Teo had asked me what the bundle was and why he was smiling at it. I had smiled and told him that the bundle was him. He stared at with huge green eyes, just like George's eyes. He couldn't believe he had been that small. Then he asked me the question I knew was coming, he asked why his real daddy had left. I told him that George died fighting for our freedom. Teo had nodded and vowed he would grow up to be just like his daddy, but unlike George he wouldn't die. I had smiled and wrapped him in a hug and told him how much I hoped he would be like George.

"Cal, it's time to go to work. Earth to Callie." Mark said. I snapped out of my thoughts. I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I told him and stood up from my spot at the kitchen table.

"Cal, you didn't eat anything." Mark remarked worriedly.

"I'm fine Mark." I assured him. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm just worried. I want Kimberly and Trenton to be perfect." Mark said. I smiled.

"Me too, if something is wrong I will tell you." I promised him. He nodded.

"Okay, we really do need to go to work." Mark laughed. I smiled.

"Well come on then. Just let me run upstairs and grab my tennis shoes. You get Teo ready, I'll be down in a sec." I told him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled and nodded in agreement. I walked slowly up the flight of stairs to the second floor. I couldn't exactly sprint up stairs anymore. I was seven months pregnant after all. I went into the master bedroom and made my way over to my closet. Mark and I had decided when we'd moved that we'd both have our own closets. Mark had a lot of suits and I had a whole lot everything. I thought about it for a second before deciding on my bright green sneakers. I walked quickly down the stairs. I missed a step and went tumbling down the stairs. I felt the bones on the top of my right foot crack. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as tears flowed out of my eyes. "MARK!" I yelled and grabbed my foot. Applying pressure hurt that much more, but being an orthopedic doctor I knew I needed to apply pressure to a break. Mark came running into the living room with Teo hot on his heels.

"Callie, oh my God, what happened?" He asked. Tears were flowing out of my eyes in a constant stream.

"I…I…I…fe…fe…fell down the st…st…stairs." I said choking on my works because of the tears.

"Daddy is momma okay?" Teo asked.

"I dunno buddy. Can you call Auntie Addison for me?" Mark asked. Teo nodded.

"What do I tell her?" Teo asked and grabbed the home phone off its receiver.

"Tell her your mom fell down the stairs and hurt her foot real bad." Mark told him. Teo nodded.

"Okay, I'll go in the kitchen to call." Teo said and ran out.

"Is your foot the only thing that hurts?" Mark asked.

"Yes." I managed. I was still crying rather hard. Mark nodded and looked my foot over rather intently.

"Callie this is a really bad break." Mark told me.

"P…Please st…stop tou…touching it." I told him. The crying was starting to slow in intensity but I was still in unbelievable pain.

"Cal, I have to hold pressure." Mark told me. "My hand is keeping the bone from shifting." He explained.

"It's that bad?" I asked wincing when he moved his thumb slightly to the left. Mark nodded.

"It's that bad Cal." Mark told me. I groaned. Teo came back into the room.

"Auntie Addison said she was on her way over here." Teo reported. Mark smiled.

"Thank you bud. Can you watch some cartoons? I'll take good care of momma. Promise." Mark told him. Teo nodded and ran off into the den. A sharp pain had started to creep across my stomach.

"Mark. My stomach hurts." I told him. Mark slowly removed his hands from my foot.

"Lay back slowly for me okay?" Mark told me. I nodded and slowly leaned back until I was laying on the floor. He lifted up my top and examined my stomach. "Callie your stomach is starting to bruise." Mark told me. I nodded. Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Teo yelled. "It's Auntie Addison." He reported. Addison came into the hallway where we were.

"Mark what's her condition?" Addison asked and got down on her knees next to us.

"Her stomach has bruises forming on it and the top of her foot is badly broken. Do you think the twins are okay?" Mark asked. I groaned and coughed.

"I don't know, we need to get her to the Emergency room. Mark you need to call 911 and then you need to take Teo to school. He doesn't need to see his mom like this." Addison told Mark. Mark nodded and left to do as he was told.

"Addie, it really hurts now." I complained holding my stomach.

"I know Cal, did you hit it when you fell?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't remember." I told her starting to feel confused.

"Did you hit your head?" Addison asked. I nodded slowly. I do remember hitting my head on the way down. Addison looked over my head.

"Callie, you've got a big gash above your eyebrow. How did Mark not see that?" Addison asked. Mark came back into the room.

"EMT's are on route, I'll meet you at the hospital." He told us. Addison nodded and Mark left.

Two hours later

Pain medication, is a beautiful thing. I was on Morphine currently. The twins were fine and so was I. I had six stitches for the cut above my eyebrow, and my foot was broken in three places. The pains in my abdomen had just been from the fall, it hadn't harmed the twins at all. Teo was at school and Mark was currently in a surgery. Addison had them keeping me overnight just to make sure no complications arise with the twins. I could still go into preterm labor because my body is under a lot of stress from the fall. My foot was heavily casted in dark blue. I was stuck on crutches, which was like impossible for someone seven months pregnant with twins. Addison came into the room to check on me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Massive headache, you?" I asked.

"Yeah smacking your head and needing stitches will give you a bad a headache." Addison said. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall down the stairs." I said annoyed. Addison smiled.

"I'm sorry, this hasn't exactly been an easy third trimester." Addison said sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." I said running my right hand through my hair. My right hand had an IV going into it. Addison took my left hand.

"Callie, you can do this. You and Mark are going to make it. I promise." Addison reassured me. I nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Addison suggested. I nodded. She smiled and left the room to give me privacy and quiet.


	9. New Life

Three Weeks Later

"God, I hate this dumb cast." I groaned and adjusted my foot on its pillow.

"Three more weeks and you can have a walking boot." Mark said smiling. I glared.

"I don't exactly see that as a plus." I said. Mark laughed and sat the glass of orange juice I had requested on the table next to the couch. Teo was playing with his hot wheels on the carpet in front of the TV. I sipped the orange juice slowly.

"How many more weeks momma?" Teo asked.

"Probably five mijo." I told him. He sighed.

"I'm ready now." He huffed. I laughed.

"Well I'm not." I said laughing. One of the twins delivered a hard kick. I sat the orange juice down and rubbed my stomach.

"Cal. You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, one of the twins just really kicked me." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay. Hey Teo, how about we go to Wal-mart?" Mark asked. Teo put his cars down.

"Sure dada. What for?" He asked.

"Well momma can't really do much walking so we've got to get all the groceries for her." Mark told him. Teo nodded.

"Okay, anything to help momma." Teo said. I smiled.

"Thanks mijo." I told him. He grinned.

"Welcome." He replied. Mark kissed me on the cheek and led Teo out of the room. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep surprisingly very easily. I woke to a very painful kick. I groaned and sat up.

"Please calm down." I begged and rubbed slow and gentle circles on my stomach. About six minutes later I felt another kick. Then it dawned on me, those weren't kicks. They were contractions. I called Addison immediately. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Cal, I'm kind of in the middle of something." She said breathlessly.

"Addie, I'm in labor." I told her.

"Oh my God. Alex, get off of me." Addison hissed.

"She's in labor?" I heard Alex Karev ask.

"Hey Alex." I said.

"Crap, she heard me." Alex cursed.

"Sorry, we were kind of busy." Addison said. "Hold on let me get my clothes back on. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at home." I told her.

"Where the heck is Mark?" Addison asked.

"Well he kind of took Teo to Wal-Mart to get groceries." I told her.

"Oh God. That's fantastic. Alex go get a room set up. Cal, call Mark and tell him. I'm on my way to come get you, he just needs to meet us at the hospital." Addison instructed. I nodded. The best thing about her being my OB and best friend is that she always seems to be in total control.

Eight Hours Later

Labor sucks. It sucked enough when it was just one kid. But when you are having twins, for some reason it's a lot worse. Throw in having your foot in a huge cast and that's just like icing on the cake. This was the longest labor I had ever experienced too. Addison came in to check on me again.

"Please for the love of God, please tell me it is almost over." I begged.

"Hold on let me check your dilation." Addison said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I breathed and gripped Mark's hand. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You got this Cal." He assured me. Addison stood up and threw her gloves into the hazardous waste bin.

"Well Callie, it's almost over. You are nine centimeters dilated." Addison told me smiling.

"How are you doing?" I asked. Addison smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Doing great." She told me.

"Twelve weeks right?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"Is Bailey getting used to the idea yet?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"She's really excited now." Addison grinned. Alex came into the room.

"Addie, you want to grab some lunch?" Alex asked. She nodded.

"I've got to stay here. Callie is nine centimeters." Addison told him. Alex nodded.

"Then I will order in whatever you are craving." Alex told her and kissed Addison on the lips.

"Pick up Bailey from the day care too. I want a family lunch with my favorite people." Addison told him. Alex nodded.

"What is he craving?" Alex asked.

"He?" Addison asked.

"I'm praying to God it's a boy. Because I need a wrestling buddy." Alex said.

"Haha. Okay, well I'd like to have another shopping buddy. She is craving Chinese." Addison told him. Alex rolled his eyes and kissed Addison's cheek before leaving the room. I grimaced as an extra painful contraction hit. Mark tightened his grip on my hand.

"It's okay babe." He whispered.

"God, Addison. I need to push." I cried. Addison pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and checked my cervix again.

"Yes you do. Mark page a delivery team. We don't have time to wait for them to get here in order to start because baby A is crowning." Addison ordered. Mark nodded and picked up Addison's pager. "Okay Callie, you need to push." Addison instructed. I nodded and pushed. Teo had been an emergency C-section, I'd never actually pushed before, and I was seriously wishing the twins had been a C-section. This hurt like nothing I had ever imagined.

"Mark!" I screamed. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed hard. Mark bit his lip so hard to avoid crying out, that he made his lip bleed.

"You're doing great Callie. Keep it up." Addison encouraged while I took a five second breather.

"It hurts." I cried.

"I know, trust me, I know. Come on Cal." Addison encouraged. I groaned and pushed again. By now the delivery team was here.

"Come on Cal. I can see the head." Mark said.

"Mark." I began.

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"Quit looking at my surgical field." I snapped.

"Right." Mark said.

"Come on Callie, first baby is almost out." Addison said. I nodded and pushed. After a few seconds a cry filled the room. "It's a girl! Mark do you want to cut the cord?" Addison asked. Mark nodded and left my side momentarily to clip the cord. Then he went back to holding my hand. Addison handed the girl to the delivery team and turned back to me.

"Okay Callie, one more to go." Addison smiled. "Push for me."

"Come on Cal." Mark encouraged as I bore down and pushed. It felt like my cervix was ripping.

"Okay Callie, I need you to stop for just a minute." Addison told me.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"His shoulder is caught." She told me.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"I'm going to have to break his shoulder to shift him to a place where you can continue to push him out." Addison told me.

"Oh my God, will he be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be perfectly fine." Addison promised.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

"This is going to hurt." Addison warned. I gripped Mark's hand.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three." Addison said. I screamed at the pain. "Okay Callie, push for me." Addison instructed. I grimaced and pushed. Our son's cries filed the room. Addison cut the cord and passed him off to the delivery team. I let go of Mark's hand. "Alright Callie, you just have to push the placenta out and its over okay?" Addison told me. I nodded and pushed. "Good job Cal. It's over." Addison told me after she had cleaned everything up. She then disposed of her gloves. She pulled on a new pair and then lifted our new baby girl out of her incubator and handed her to me.

"Hey sweet girl. Hi." I cooed and bounced her.

"Kimberly Arianna?" Mark asked.

"No just Kim. Kim Arianna Sloan." I said smiling down at my miracle.

"I like that even better." Mark said and kissed me on the cheek. Addison took her from me and filled out the birth certificate.

"Who are the God parents?" Addison asked.

"Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev." I said. Addison blushed.

"I'm honored. Thanks you guys." She smiled and finished filling out Kim's birth certificate. Then she handed her to Mark and gently picked the boy out of his crib. The delivery team had stabilized his shoulder with heavy bandages. She handed him to me. I smiled down at him. He had huge blue eyes like Mark and brown hair also like Mark. He looked just like Mark.

"Mark he looks so much like you." I told Mark smiling. Mark grinned.

"That's one good looking baby." Mark said. I laughed. "Trenton Daniel?" Mark asked.

"I like Trenton Mitchell better." I told him.

"I like how that sounds too." He said and kissed me on the cheek again. I smiled. Addison took Trenton from me and filled out his birth certificate.

"God parents?" She asked.

"Miranda Bailey and Ben Warren." I told her. She nodded and finished out his certificate.

"Congratulations guys." Addison said and handed Trenton back to me. Then she left the room. Cristina came into the room with Teo. Teo grinned when he saw the babies.

"Brother and sister?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah baby. This is Trenton your baby brother." I said. Teo climbed up in bed with me to get a good look at Trenton.

"I like him." Teo said nodding his approval.

"This is your baby sister Kim." Mark said bending down and showing Teo.

"Daddy she's pretty. Anyone hurts her I'll beat them up." Teo said. I smiled.


End file.
